In recent years, systems and devices for generating maps and providing users' directions have increased nearly exponentially. Global positioning information, wireless triangulation, GPS enabled devices, and navigation databases have changed the ways that users receive and utilize mapping and directional information. Existing and developing technologies focus on automatically generated information and interfaces. As many individuals have found out the hard way, automated systems and devices, such as GPS devices are not infallible. As a result, automated systems and devices for generating or consuming mapping information may be inadequate, incorrect, slow to update, expensive, and inconvenient.